The Exterminator
by Lonepichu
Summary: Jack is a Pokemon exterminator hired by the rich Mrs. Wiggens to fix her pest control problem, though he does so in quite the unusual way. A short drabble about things greater then money.


The Exterminator

Disclaimer: I don't own Cleffa, Kricketune, or Pokemon. I'm kind of low on inspiration for PWO (sorry) so here's a little fic inspired by my room mate's playing the new Pokemon game. She was talking about a house getting infested by Kricketune and what would happen, so I decided to take that idea and turn it into a fic.

ooo

Jack pulled up to a large, white mansion. He pulled out a peice of paper from the pocket on his white work shirt and examined the directions and address he'd written down. "414 Mulbury Drive" Yep, this was the place. With a confident smile, Jack folded the paper and placed it back into his pocket and then got out of his care. He grabbed a small tool box of supplies and hurried to the front door. He pushed the door bell after making sure his shirt was free of wrinkles and his shaggy, blonde hair was presentable. It was always good to give the client the best impression possible, especially when you were involved in a buisness that involved scouring their homes. It wa sbest to appear as trustworthy as possible.

"May I help you?" Mrs. Wiggens opened the door, looking at Jack over the tip of her pointed nose. She sniffed, adjusting her spectacles so that she appeared as if she were looking down at Jack, which wasn't hard to do considering that he was rather short for an eighteen year old.

"I'm here about your Kricketune problem," Jack said confidently.

"Oh yes, thank heavens! Come in, come in," Mrs. Wiggens motioned for Jack to follow her. Jack carried his tool box along as she showed him around. "The main problem is in the west wing." Mrs. Wiggens pulled out a key from her pocket and unlocked a door. She pushed it open, revealing a large, open hallway. Here, Jack could see Kricketune crawling all over the place. They were being really noisy and seemed to be having the time of their life as they nibbled on the decorative plants she had along the hallway. "I have a party tomorrow, so I'd appreciated it if you could kill all of the kircketune today, if possible."

"That won't be a problem, ma'am," Jack said, setting his tool box down. "It shouldn't take me more then an hour or so."

"That's good to hear. I'm going for tea next door with Mrs. White if you need me. I do thank you for ocming out here on such short notice. The Kricketune came out of nowhere. Please see that every last one is killed." With that, Mrs. Wiggens turned and left.

Jack opened his tool box and pulled out several pokeballs. "Time to get started. I choose you, Cleffa!" Jack released his main Pokemon. The little creature cooed softly as it looked up at him happily. "We've got some work to do."

"Cleffa!" The pokemon walked in front of him as he approached the first group of Kricketune.

"Sing!" Jack commanded, pulling out a pair of earplugs so that he wouldn't fall asleep himself. The small Pokemon opened it's mouth wide as it sang softly. It was enough to put all the Kricketune in the area to sleep. Jack threw pokeballs at them, catching them all. They continued in this manner until every last Kricketune was caught. Jack then went outside and released them, asking each Pokemon to never come back. They nodded, singing softly as they left. "It seems we did a good job," he congratulated his Cleffa, who danced about happily.

"What on earth are you doing?" Mrs. Wiggens asked, rushing up the hill to meet Jack.

"I took care of your bug problem. I told them to never come back." Jack smiled, then quickly frowned when he saw the harsh expression on Mrs. Wiggen's face.

"They'll only come back now!" She shouted, flustered.

"But I told them not to," Jack looked up at her, confused.

"You think those vermin will listen to you? That's why I wanted you to kill them, not release them into my backyard!" Mrs. Wiggens was furious, her face turning slowly red.

"But I thought..." Jack trailed off, his Cleffa hiding behind his leg.

"Yes, I'm sure you thought this move through. Now I want you to leave my house at once!" Mrs. Wiggens snapped, shooing him off her property. He got into his car, tossing the tool box into the passenger seat. His Cleffa sat in the back as he sped off. Jack drove for a bit before pulling off the road. He hadn't gotten paid for his hard work since Mrs. Wiggens was so certain that the Pokemon would come back. He sighed dejectedly as he looked at the fullmoon through his windshield.

"Cleffa?" his Pokemon crawled into the front seat, snuggling into his lap.

"Maybe next time, partner. She just doesn't understand that even Pokemon that are seen as pests have feelings. No one deserves death." Jack hugged his Cleffa, feeling slightly better. Even if he hadn't gotten paid, he had saved the lives of many Kricketune and that was worth more then all the cash Mrs. Wiggens could possibly have given him. With a smile on his face, he placed Cleffa back in the back seat and drove home.

ooo

The End

Just a cute, little story. Hopefully I'll have the inspiration I need to finish my other fics now Reviews greatly appreciated


End file.
